The Kapinoy Network airing those Holy Week schedule this 2014
April 12, 2014 'ABS-CBN' Maundy Thursday (April 17) :9 am - Expreiencing the Holy Land :10:30 am - Animazing Tales (The Princess of the Desert Kingdom, The Princes and the White Horse, The Two Princes) :12 nn - Stations of the Cross: Lenten Recollection :2 pm - Journey to the God's Heart with Father Jerry Orbos, SVD (part 1) :3 pm - Kalbaryo (Jescomm Special) :5 pm - Celebration of the Lord's Supper :6 pm - Sine Natin Ito: My Only U :7:30 pm - MMK: Kalendaryo :9 pm - The Bible :12 mn to 1 am - O Shopping Good Friday (April 18) :9 am - Faithwalk: A Pilgrimage to Egypt, Jordan and Holy Land :10:30 am - Aniamzing Tales (Himalayan Kingdom of Light, The Cherry Tree, The Prince of the Coral Sea) :12 nn - Seven Last Words :3 pm - Journey to the God's Heart with Father Jerry Orbos, SVD (part 2) :4 pm - Adoration of the Cross :5 pm - Pope of the Century :6 pm - Sine Natin Ito: Moment in Time :7:30 pm - MMK: Flyers :9 pm - The Bible :12 mn to 1 am - O Shopping Black Saturday (April 19) :10:30 am - Animazing Tales :12 nn - Dyesebel marathon :3 pm - Ikaw Lamang marathon :6 pm - TV Patrol Weekend :6:30 pm - Sine Natin Ito: Sa Yo Lamang :8 pm - MMK: Kwintas :9:30 pm - The Bible :11:30 pm - Easter Vigil :1 am to 2 am - O Shopping News Patrol aired on several times of the day 'GMA' Maundy Thursday (April 17) :6:30 am - God's Little Children :8 am - Angry Birds Toons :8:30 am - Detective Conan :9 am - Inuyasha :9:30 am - Fairy Tail 3 :10 am - Slam Dunk :10:30 am - Free Willy 3 :12 nn - Marley & Me :1:30 pm - A Walk to Remember 3pm - Kaleldo :4:30 pm - Wish Ko Lang (Good Samaritans ng Batangas State University) :5:30 pm - Tanikala presents My Sister, My Lover (starring Sheena Halili, Jan Manual) :6:30 pm - Kapuso Mo, Jessica Soho :7:30 pm - Banal na Paglalakbay sa Yapak ni Hesukristo (hosted by Mike Enriquez, Danee Samonte, Joey de Leon) :9:30 pm - Pangarap Ko'y ay Ibigin Ka :11 pm to 12 mn - I-Witness Good Friday (April 18) :6:30 am - Grepor "Butch" Belgica Story :8 am - Angry Birds Toons :8:30 am - Detective Conan :9 am - Inuyasha :9:30 am - Fairy Tail 3 :10 am - Slam Dunk :10:30 am - Pokemon: Pikachu’s Summer Festival :11 am - Power to Unite with Elvira Holy Week Special :12 nn - Siete Palabas sa Santo Domingo 2014 (produced by the Dominican Province of the Philippines) :3 pm - Birhen Manaoag (starring Jodi Sta. Maria) :4:30 pm - Wish Ko Lang :5:30 pm - Tanikala presents Hatol (starring Katrina Legaspi, Joy Tan-Chi, Jerry Almeria) :6:30 pm - Kapuso Mo, Jessica Soho :7:30 pm - Inang Yaya :9:30 pm - Crying Ladies :11 pm to 12 mn - I-Witness Black Saturday (April 19) :6:30 am - Silang Mga Sisiw sa Lansangan :8 am - Angry Birds Toons :8:30 am - Detective Conan :9 am - Inuyasha :9:30 am - Fairy Tail 3 :10 am - Slam Dunk :10:30 am - Pokemon CVA 1: Pikachu's Ghost :11 am - One Piece: Luffy's Detective Story :12 nn - Anastasia :1:30 pm - Spy Kids 3 :3 pm - Baler :4:30 pm - Wish Ko Lang :5:30 pm - Tanikala: Liwanag sa Dapithapon :6:30 pm - Kapuso Mo, Jessica Soho :7:30 pm - Panalangin: A APT Entertainment lenten drama special (starring Marian Rivera, Angeli Nicole Sanoy, Luis Alandy, Yayo Aguila, Toby Alejar, Mona Louise Rey, and Chanda Romero, directed by Mike Tuviera) :9:30 pm - Just One Summer :11 pm - I-Witness :12 mn to 1 am - Way of the Cross @ Vatican sattelite GMA Flash Report aired on several times of the day holy week programming sponsors: The Generics Pharmacy, TGP Paracetamol, EO: Executive Optical, Seen Eyewear, Optein, Nissin Cup Noodles 'IBC' Maundy Thursday (April 17) :10 am - St. Josemaria Escriva is Like a Father Finding God In Everyday Work (Passionately Loving the World) :1 pm - Gospel of the Kingdom (SMNI simulcast) :2 pm - Shalom 3-Day Lenten Retreat (live at the Ninoy Aquino Stadium) :5:30 pm - A Dangerous Life :7:30 pm - Joe D’Mango’s Love Notes: Love of First Sight (starring Liza Soberano and Diego Loyzaga) :8:30 pm - Viva Box Office: Baler :10:30 pm to 12:30 am - El Shaddai Holy Week Special Good Friday (April 18) :9 am - The Gospel of the Kingdom (SMNI simulcast) :10 am - St. Josemaria Escriva is Like a Father Finding God In Everyday Work (Passionately Loving the World) :12 nn - Seven Last Words Year 27 :3 pm - Parada ng Tagumpay (Lenten reflection special by Moringa Lifeoil) :5 pm - Shalom 3-Day Lenten Retreat Live (live at the Ninoy Aquino Stadium) :5:30 pm - A Dangerous Life :7:30 pm - Joe D’Mango’s Love Notes: Full of Love (starring Dominic Roque and Ella Cruz) :8:30 pm - Viva Box Office: Petrang Kabayo :10:30 pm to 12:30 am - El Shaddai Holy Week Special Black Saturday (April 19) :8 am - Pasugo :8:30 am - Mickey Mouse Clubhouse :9 am - Cooltura: Ang Semana Santa :9:30 am - KapinoyLand :10 am - Janella in Wonderland Marathon :4 pm - 2014 PLDT Home TVolution PBA Commissioners' Cup: Alaska Aces vs. San Mig Coffee Mixers :6 pm - A Dangerous Life :8 pm - Joe D’Mango’s Love Notes: Someone's Always Saying Goodbye (starring Michelle Vito and Teejay Marquez) :9 pm - Express Balita Weekend :9:30 pm to 4:30 am - El Shaddai Easter Vigil Easter Sunday (April 20) :4:30 am - Jesus Miracle Crusade :6 am - Family TV Mass :7 am - Kerygma TV :7:30 am - Music and the Spoken Word :8 am - The Fairly OddParents :8:30 am - T.U.F.F. Puppy :9 am - SpongeBob SquarePants :9:30 am - Chinatown TV :10:30 am - SundayToons: Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius :12:15 pm - Hey it's Fans Day! :3 pm - Friends 4Ever :4 pm - CelebrityDATCom :5 pm - 2014 PLDT Home TVolution PBA Commissioners' Cup: Rain or Shine Elasto Painters vs. Barangay Ginebra San Miguel :7 pm - The Million Second Quiz :8 pm - Born to be a Superstar :9 pm - Dingdong n' Lani :10 pm - Sunday Sinemaks: Sala Sa Init, Sala Sa Lamig :12 mn - Express Balita Weekend :12:30 am to 2:30 am - El Shaddai IBC NewsBreak aired on several times of the day 'TV5' Maundy Thursday (April 17) :5 am - Sugo: Family Matters Holy Week Special :6 am - Unos: Family Rosary Crusade Holy Week Special :6:30 am - Bagong Buhay :7:30 am - The Story of Jesus for Children :9 am - The Story of Jesus According to the Gospel of St. Luke :11 am - Confessions of a Torpe Marathon :6 pm - Sarah Girl :8 pm - Asia's Next Top Model Cycle 2 Finale :9 pm - The Passion of Christ :10:30 pm to 12 mn - The Curious Case of Benjamin Button Good Friday (April 18) :5 am - Sugo: Family Matters Holy Week Special :6 am - Unos: Family Rosary Crusade Holy Week Special :6:30 am - Bagong Buhay :7:30 am - The Story of Jesus for Children :9 am - The Story of Jesus According to the Gospel of St. Luke :11 am - Confessions of a Torpe Marathon :6 pm - Sarah Girl :8 pm - The Passion of Christ :10 pm to 12 mn - The Curious Case of Benjamin Button Black Saturday (April 19) :6 am - Stories of Bravery :7 am - Seven Sorrows of Mary :8 am - Journey to the Center of the Earth :9:30 am - Agent Cody Banks :11 am - Agent Cody Banks: Destination London :12:30 pm - Up in the Air :2:30 pm - Harry Potter and the Half-Blooded Prince :4:30 pm - Parent Trap :6:30 pm - I Shrunk The Kids :8:30 pm - The Bodyguard :10:30 pm to 12:30 am - The Taking of Pelham 123 - 10:30pm 'RPN' Maundy Thursday (April 17) :7 am - MTV :8:30 am - Home Shopping Network :9:30 am - Dragon Ball Z :10 am - Crayon Shin Chan :10:30 am - K-ON! :11 am - Why? (Eskwela ng Bayan) :11:30 am - Solved (Eskwela ng Bayan) :12 nn - George of the Jingle :2 pm - Shalom 3-Day Lenten Retreat :4:30 pm - The Simpsons :5 pm - St. Josemaria Escriva is Like a Father Finding God In Everyday Work (Chile Get-Together) :6:30 pm - Glee :7:30 pm - My Family's Lover Marathon :9 pm - Julie & Julia :11 pm to 1 am - A.I. Artificial Intelligence Good Friday (April 18) :7 am - MTV :8:30 am - Home Shopping Network :9:30 am - Dragon Ball Z :10 am - Crayon Shin Chan :10:30 am - K-ON! :11 am - Karen's World (Eskwela ng Bayan) :11:30 am - Alikabok (Eskwela ng Bayan) :12 nn - Seven Last Words Year 27 :3 pm - Shalom 3-Day Lenten Retreat :4:30 pm - The Simpsons :5 pm - St. Josemaria Escriva is Like a Father Finding God In Everyday Work (Passionately Loving the World) :6:30 pm - Mission: Impossible :7:30 pm - My Family's Lover Marathon :9 pm - Charlie and the Chocolate Factory :11 pm to 1 am - A.I. Artificial Intelligence Black Saturday (April 19) :7 am - MTV :8:30 am - Pop Pixie :9 am - Magic Wonderland :9:30 am - Trollz :10 am - Ben 10: Alien Force :11 am - Sharing In The City Lenten Special :12 nn - KBL :2 pm - Shalom 3-Day Lenten Retreat :4:30 pm - The Simpsons :5 pm - Arangkada Balita Weekend :5:30 pm - The Million Peso Money Drop :6:30 pm - Curse of Chucky :8:30 pm - Roderick en Nova :9:15 pm - Pinapangako Mo :10 pm - Mister Kemis Bayani :11 pm to 1 am - Scary Movie 4